The Demon Girl
by Phantomgirl7
Summary: What if Rin and Yukio had a sister that was also a demon. What if she wanted to be an exorcist. Hope you enjoy the story. I do not own Blue Exorcist I only own my OC
1. Chapter 1

_Saiyan-SonicK: I LOVE the Blue Exorcist series that has just been released in_ _the U.S. I was also thinking yesterday what if Rin and Yukio had a sister that was also a demon._

_Rin: * Comes out of now where. * Hey one quick question-_

_Saiyan-SonicK: No it is not a crossover._

_Yukio: * Comes out of now where as well. * Cool so what is our sisters name ? _

_Saiyan-SonicK: Well I was kind of thinking about the name Ringo._

_Rin: Why not name her Mikan ?_

_Saiyan-SonicK: Because I like the name Ringo better !_

_Rin: Alright geez._

_Saiyan-SonicK: Now lets get to the story._

* * *

**_Chapter 1 : Entering Rin, Ringo, and Yukio !_**

**_Ringo's P.O.V._**

_Hey I'm Ringo Okumura and I live with my brother Rin and Yukio and my dad. We all live in a pre saint. Just like my brother Rin I always get into trouble. But, I am also as smart as Yukio some might even say smarter I am also strong, brave, I also think that everyone deserves a chance , I am a kind person unless you get me angry then you would wish you were dead. I always follow Rin around to help him if he gets into trouble._

_" Hey Ringo could come and help me out please?" Yukio asked me._

_" Sure. What do you need?" I asked happy._

_" I just need you to go look for Rin. He's been out to long and dad and I are starting to worry." Yukio asked looking at the clock that read 10:12 P.M._

_" I'll go out now. If I'm not back by 12 come and look for me." I said. _

_I then put on my watch, black leather jacket, combat boots, blue t-shirt, and my favorite necklace that was gold and the charm was shaped like a horse shoe. I then ran out the door and headed towards the park. I saw that there were some teens ganging up on Rin. I then up and punched a boy with white hair in the face and helped Rin kick the other 2 teen's asses. After a short battle I looked at my watch that read 11 o'clock._

_" Rin we have to go home I said I would find you and bring you home before 12 a.m. " I said grabbing Rin's arm._

_" Alright lets go." Rin said running down the street as fast as he could._

_I ran after Rin we had 12 minutes to make we were half way there. We then made it home in just in time. It looked like everyone else was asleep. So we quietly went inside and closed the door. We went upstairs and changed into our night clothes and went to bed. I woke up still a little tiered. I got up and looked out the window I saw little small black circles moving around in the air they were every were! I then ran down stairs and saw Rin with I note in his hand._

_ " Morning Rin. Hey what's that ? " I asked looking at the note. _

_ " Yukio left this morning because he wanted to move into True Cross Academy's dorm room as soon as possible." Rin said looking at me._

_ " Hey Rin I have a quick question for you. " I said._

_ " What is it ? " Rin asked looking out the window._

_ " When you got up this morning did you see little black circles outside in the air ? " I said While Rin looked at me like I had three tails or something._

_ " You saw then to !?" Rin said getting up._

_ " Yeah. DO you think we should tell dad ?" I asked worried._

_ " No the old man will think were crazy." Rin said looking at the clock._

_ " Hey Rin do you want to take a walk with me ?" I asked looing at the floor._

_ " Sure Ringo. We haven't really spent that much time together for a few days." Rin smiled as he said it._

_ Rin and I then went outside and started to walk. We walked threw most of the town. Before we went back home we walked under a bridge in a back ally._

_ " Looks like your both back for more." I heard as I turned around._

_ " You ! What are you doing here ? Looking for more animals to hurt?!" Rin asked the white haired boy._

_ " We didn't finish our fight yesterday. " The kid said grabbing an iron pipe that was in a barrel of fire._

_( Just image the fight that went on in the last few minutes of the first episode. )_

_One of the guys held me down and another one held Rin down. The kid with white hair then moved the iron pipe closer and closer to Rin and mine face. But, just before that Rin and I had blue flames all over us we also spouted tails. Two of the teens then ran away and the white haired one turned into some kind of monster._

_ " So you both have finally awaken. Lord satin has been waiting for you." The monster said holding out his hand and leaning down._

* * *

_Saiyan-SonicK: Hope you enjoyed it later._


	2. Chapter 2

_Saiyan-SonicK: Hey guys it is now time for another chapter of The Demon Girl !_

_Rin: So is this the chapter where Ringo and I go to True Cross Academy ?_

_Saiyan-SonicK: That's right Rin._

_Ringo: Hey um, should we do the disclamer ?_

_Saiyan-SonicK: Sure but Rin has to do it._

_Rin: Fine. Saiyan-SonicK does not own Blue Exorcist or any of the characters except for her OC. Blue Exorcist is owned by Tensai Okamura and Aniplex._

_Saiyna-SonicK: * Kisses Rin on the cheek * Thanks Rin-kun._

_Rin: * Blushes * Whatever._

* * *

**_Chapter 2: What Were Demons ?!_**

**_Ringo's P.O.V._**

_What's going on ?! First we were in a fist fight and now there is a monster telling me that Rin and I are Satins children. I turned around and saw dad coming towards us. The "demon" I guess started to run towards dad. Dad grabbed the demons hand, flipped him over, and pointed 2 fingers towards his chest. After he did that black started to expel form his body. Dad then put out both his hands and picked us up._

_ " No time to talk we have to run. " Dad said as we started to run._

_I looked at my hands while running. There were blue flames on my hands yet they did not hurt. What is going on. We finally reached the pre saint._

_ " Follow me ! " Dad said running down some stairs._

_ After we went down the stairs dad opened two draws one contained a sword. Dad gave that to Rin. The other draw had a pair of fingerless gloves with Full Tang Knives. The color made it look really cool. The color was crimson eclipse. He told us not to use our weapons unless it was absolutely necessary._

_( Not very good at describing fight scenes just imagine when the fight finished.)_

_ " Dad's dead." I said with teary eyes._

_Rin had his head against his sword crying. Than Yukio came in and saw everything._

_ " Nis-sans what did you do ? Nis-sans what did you do ?! NIS-SANS WHAT DID YOU DO ?! " Yukio kept asking while running towards dad._

_[ A few days later ]_

_Rin and I said that we wanted to be exorcist in order to kill our "father" who killed our father. There was a limo that was picking us up in order to take us to an exorcist school. Rin and I both got in the limo and talked to the head master of the school. After a car ride that was about two hours. We made it to an amazingly huge campus with two dorms. The left side is the girls dorms no one else but me would be living there. The right side is the boys dorms no one but Rin and Yukio would be living there. I was going to ask for directions to the head masters room because I didn't want to stay in a dorm alone. The truth is I hate being alone. I stopped and talked to a girl with black and purple hair._

_ " Excuse me um do you know where I could find the head master ?" I asked nervously._

_ " Yeah. Just travel down this hall way. Then go up the stairs and it's the fourth on the right. " The girl said nicely_

_I then went down the hallway , went upstairs, and opened the fourth door on the right. I saw the head master and I asked if I could talked to him._

_ " Excuse me head master cloud I ask you a question? " I once again asked nervously._

_ " Sure what is wrong? " The head master asked while spinning around in his chair._

_ " I was wondering if I could move into the boys dorms with my brothers Rin and Yukio. " I said holding my knives._

_ " Well if no one else moves into the dorm I guess you could stay with your brothers. " The head master said seriously._

_ " Thank you head master. " I said while leaving the room._

_I was on my way to first period and I just remembered I had to talk to Rin. I looked everywhere trying to fine Rin. I then bumped into a kid with brown and blond hair._

_ " Hey the names Ringo Okumura. Nice to meet you. " I said happily._

_ " Hey the names Ryuji Suguro. Nice to meet you too. " Ryuji said while looking at me weirdly._

_ " What are you staring at ? " I questioned trying to calculate where his gaze was going._

_ " Nothing ! " Ryuji said while blushing._

_ " Hey do you want to have lunch with me later ? " I asked while smiling._

_ " Uhh sure. I guess you could say were going on a date. " Ryuji said smiling._

_ " Well I have to go. See you later at lunch. * Kisses Ryuji on the cheek * " I said before walking away._

_I ran to Rin's room in the dorm, changed into my mini skirt and white shirt and then woke him up._

_ " Rin get up! * Slaps Rin across the face * " I yelled._

_ " Why did you hit me ?!" Rin asked angry._

_ " Because your going to be late for first period. We have all the same classes for the whole day baka. " I said angery._

_Rin got up and got dressed. We then ran to first period. We made it with a few minutes to spare. We both sat in class and about five minutes later Rin fell asleep. After a few periods it was lunch. It took me fifteen minutes to find Ryuji. I saw him hanging out with his friends and I called him over._

_ " There's my date talk to you guys later. " Ryuji said to his friends while running towards me._

_ " Hey ready for our date ? " I asked while holding his hand._

_ " Sure. Lets sit under the tree. " Ryuji said._

_We both sat under a tree. And just sat and ate lunch quietly. We then talked to each other._

_ " Hey can I ask you a question ? " I said nervously._

_ " Sure, what is it ? " He said while holding my hand._

_ " Will you be my boyfriend ? " I asked hoping he would say yes._

_" Sure. Now let me give you a present. * Kisses Ringo on lips *_

_I am having my first kiss. Omg, Omg, Omg. I then heard the bell ring signaling that we had to get back to class._

_After I went back to class with my brother Rin. We went to all our classes and Rin fell asleep in all of them. We both went back to the dorm and I did my homework and helped Rin with his. We then went for a walk outside._

_ " That was a load of bull we didn't learn a single thing about demons. " I said._

_ " Hey look a dog. " Rin said running after it._

_I ran after Rin. Rin and I jumped down the bridge and saw that the dog lead us to a door under the bridge. The dog then turned into the head master._

_ " Head master ?! " I said surprised._

_ " Mephisto. What are you doing ? " Rin asked the head master._

_ " I wanted to show you something, this door here will lead you to the exorcist school. Here is the key that opens the door. " Head master I mean Mephisto said while throwing a key to me and one to Rin._

_I looked at the key then the door. I put the key in the lock and opened it. When I opened the door I saw a few other kids heading into classes. I headed into a class that I thought was my first period. Rin followed soon after. I saw my boyfriend. _

_" *Kisses Ryuji's cheek * Hey I didn' know you wanted to be an exorcist. " I said happy._

_" Same here. *Kisses Ringo on the lips* " I then heard Rin scream._

_" WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER ?! " Rin said really mad__._

_" Oh yeah Rin this is Ryuji he's my boyfriend. Also swear if you bother me or tell me I can not date him I wll kill you because I am the oldest. " I said glaring at him._

_ " Fine. But if hurt or try to do anything to her I will kill you. " Rin said grabbing his sword._

_Just to piss off Rin I kissed Ryuji right on the lips. I then heard the door open and close. I also heard a familiar voice scream._

_" RINGO WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?! " Yukio asked me._

_" Yukio leave me alone. I was kissing my boyfriend. " I said while putting on my fingerless gloves._

_" Hey wait Yukio are you the teacher ? " I asked._

_" Yes. And when did you get a boyfriend ? " He asked setting down his suite case._

_" At lunch. Why does it matter ? " I said a little angry._

_" Never mind just have a seat. " Yukio said mad._

* * *

_Saiyan-SonicK : Well hope you guys enjoyed the chapter bye for now._

_Ringo: Hold on !_

_Saiyan-SonicK: What is it?_

_Ringo: Why did I get a boyfriend ?_

_Saiyan-SonicK: Because I wanted to give you a boyfriend._

_Ringo: Oh okay bye for now everyone!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Saiyan-SonicK: Hey guys hope your ready for another chapter of The Demon Girl !_

_Rin: Hey so what's this chapter about ?_

_Saiyan-SonicK: When you meet Shiemi Moriyama._

_Saiyan-SonicK: I do not own blue exorcist. I only own my oc._

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Meet Shiemi**** Moriyama**_

**_Ringo's P.O.V._**

_It has been a day since Rin and I had started to live at True Cross academy. I decided that I would stay in the girl's dorm. I got the dorm all to myself and I am able to walk around with my tail out so I guess it's okay. I walked to the bathroom, undressed, and turned on the shower. I took a shower for about 10 minutes. After I got out I grabbed one of my uniforms and put it on. After that I started to head towards the boys dorm. Rin was getting dressed and Yukio was gone._

_" Hey Rin where is Yukio? " I asked looking around._

_" Yukio went on a mission he had to give some girl named Shiemi an exorcism and I'm going after him." Rin said as he stepped out the door._

_" Cool I'll come to!" I said as I followed Rin._

_[A Long Walk Later]_

_We finally reached the girls house. There was a girl behind the gate. Rin then touched the gate. The gate sparked and fell over._

_" Demons!" The girl said._

_" What are you talking about were not demons. " I said._

_" Hey wait who are you calling demons were exorcist in training." Rin said getting angry._

_" Sorry It's just that the gate is protected by a magic spell that keeps demons out." The girl said._

_" Well sorry for breaking the gate." I said with a worried look on my face._

_I then saw Yukio talking to an old lady._

_" I'll do the exorcism right away." Yukio said._

_" Alright then you can do it tonight." The lady said before walking away._

_[Later That Night]_

_Rin and I walked into the garden and saw that Shiemi was in the garden watering some plants. She was still not able to walk. We told her that even though her grandma is dead she will still have her in her heart. Yukio then came over to us and told us that it was time for the exorsiom. I then turned around and saw a plant demon._

_" To late. If you want me gone you have to shoot the girl." The plant demon said._

_" Well we have no other chose." Yukio said._

_I then looked at the bullet and realized what he meant._

_" Okay Yukio do it!" I yelled._

_Yukio then shot Shiemi and the bullet went right threw her and to the plant demon. It killed the demon but didn't hurt Shiemi. We then told Shiemi to tell her mother._

_" Mom I want to be an exorcist!" Shiemi said proud._

_" I know. Just promise me you'll be careful." Her mother said as Shiemi nodded in agreement._

_So all four of us walked back to the academy together. With more experience and a new friend._


	4. Chapter 4

_Phantomgirl7: Hey guys hope your ready for another chapter of The Demon Girl !_

_Rin: Hey so what's this chapter about ?_

_Phantomgirl7: When you guys learn how to summon demons._

_Phantomgirl7: I do not own blue exorcist. I only own my oc._

* * *

_**Chapter 4: The Summoner's! I Call You From My Heart And With Passion!**_

**_Ringo's P.O.V._**

_After Rin and I got back we went straight to our rooms and went to sleep. The next morning I decided that I would take a quick walk to Ryuji's place after I got dressed and ate. I walked a mile and stopped at his house. I then knocked on the door and Ryuji's opened it. He had his bag and his school uniform._

_" Hey I didn't know you were stopping by!" Ryuji said in surprise._

_" Well I wanted to walk with you today." I said smiling.  
_

_We walked and talk I told him about yesterday._

_" Wow you really stopped a demon?" Ryuji asked in surprise._

_" Yeah it was really cool. So did you know that we will be able to do a summoning class today?" I said_

_" Yeah but, I don't think that I'm going to be able to summon anything. " Ryuji said._

_We kept walking and after a few minutes we made it to the school. We then went to our separate classes. After we finished the classes at True Cross I went to Rin's dorm and did my homework and once again helped Rin with his. After we finished we both went to the bridge and opened the door. After I did that Yukio told us to take our seats. After that he gave us test sheets so we could see how much we learned about healing herbs. I know for sure that I might not get a good score. But, because Sheimi lived her life around plants she might get a perfect score. After the test I went to the summoning class and everyone else followed soon after. The teacher told us to try and summon a demon that can be used in battle. After our teacher told us about the symbol and that we have to say words that comes to our mind. I grabbed the piece of paper and spoke what came to my mind._

_" FROM MY HEART I MAY WALK ALONE BUT I HAVE YOU!" I yelled two baby wolves popped up._

_" Great job. You now have the wolf demon. Now who else wants to try?" Senpai said._

_" I would like to give it a go. *Chants* Cool I summoned white foxes." Izumo said._

_" All right my turn, Come on boy come on out." Shiemi said as a plant demon showed up._

_" Very good. Now all of you know that you can rip up the paper if the demons start to turn on you." Senpai said._

_[After School]_

_I was about to go back to my dorm but, I wanted to give Ryuji a good bye kiss._

_" Well I'll see you tomorrow Ryuji. " I said before giving him a kiss._

_" Well I'll see you tomorrow Ringo." Ryuji said as he gave me hug and before running off._

_I was walking to my dorm with my two wolf demons Yagame and Light. But, I got stopped by Shiemi and she wanted to ask me a question._

_" Hey Ringo do you want to be my friend? " Shiemi asked me with a fire in her eyes._

_" What are you talking about were already friends. Your also friends with Yukio and Rin so call us when ever you need help Okay? " I asked as she smiled back at me._

_" Okay and thank you." She said as she ran away._


	5. Chapter 5

_Phantomgirl7: Hey guys hope your ready for another chapter of The Demon Girl!_

_Rin: Hey so what's this chapter about?_

_Phantomgirl7: When you meet Kuro._

_Phantomgirl7: I do not own blue exorcist. I only own my oc._

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Rin Gets His Familiar! His Name Is Kuro!**_

**_Ringo's P.O.V._**

_Yukio and I were in his room. I'm working on my exorcist work and after I finish it I will be doing my other work after I finished my exorcist work. Yukio is working on a way to get Rin to focus on class. Speaking of Rin He should be back any minute now with ice pops and water. After I finished al of my work Rin walked in eating an ice pop._

_" Hey guys I'm back." Rin said._

_" Hey Rin toss me an ice pop." I said as I held out my hand._

_" Sure here." Rin said as he tossed it and I caught it._

_I than opened it and took a bite out of it._

_" Hey Rin what took you so long anyway?" Yukio asked Rin._

_" The campus store was all sold out so I had to go to the other one." Rin said as he sat down._

_I than pulled out my papers and summoned my familiars._

_" FROM MY HEART I MAY WALK ALONE BUT I HAVE YOU!" I yelled as my demons popped up._

_" Why did you summon your familiars?" Rin asked me._

_" I have a feeling that you and Yukio are going to get into a fight." I said as I started to pet Light._

_" Why do you think that?" Yukio asked me._

_" Because Rin forgot the water." I said as I started to play with my demons._

_Rin than searched the bag and didn't find any water._

_" How did you know that?" Rin asked._

_" I just guessed." I said petting both my familiars._

_" Wait so you forgot the water?" Yukio asked ._

_[One Fight Later]_

_Yukio picked up his phone._

_" Yeah...okay I'll be right there." Yukio said as he put on his exorcist uniform._

_" What is it a mission?" Rin asked getting excited._

_" Yeah but, don't follow me." Yukio said as he left._

_Rin and I than got into uniforms a. He grabbed his sword and I grabbed my fighting knives. We followed Yukio and when we got to the bridge we showed the guard our exwire passes._

_" What the hell are you both doing here?!" Yukio asked as we went under the caution tape._

_" Making sure your glasses don't break." Rin said._

_" Whatever just don't get in my way." Yukio said._

_We walked up to the exorcist Yukio was talking to._

_" The guards told us hat Kuro lost control after he said something about Shiro's death. We tried everything to calm him down we than had to use holy water, holy wine, and some tranquilizer darts." The woman said as she lowered her gun._

_" Lairs, you're all liars!" The voice said._

_" Rin did you hear a little voice?" I asked._

_" Yeah I did. Do you think it's him?" Rin asked as he pointed at the demon._

_" Yeah." I said._

_We than turned back to Yukio who had pulled out a grenade filled with some type of poison._

_" My dad somehow knew this would happen. So he created some type of poison that would kill Kuro." Yukio said as he looked at the grenade._

_" Okay so I'll tell everyone to move back to the gate." The guy on the far left said._

_" Rin, Ringo you should get back too. I don't know what this will do if it hits you guys." Yukio said._

_" Wait can't we just talk to him. Ringo and I can hear what he's saying. It's kind of like demon to demon telepathy." Rin said._

_" Fine but, if he hurts you I will throw the grenade." Yukio said as he took some steps back._

_Rin than took a few steps forward and started to speak._

_" Hey Kuro!" Rin yelled._

_" Don't yell at him." Yukio whispered angrily._

_" I'm Rin, Shiro's son!" Rin continued yelling._

_" Shiro's..." Kuro's thoughts trailed off._

_" My fathers dead." Rin yelled._

_" That's a lie!" Kuro yelled getting mad._

_" Shiro's dead!" Rin said getting angry as well._

_" Stop lying to me!" Kuro yelled before charging at Rin._

_Kuro charged at Rin. Rin put his feet firmly on the ground. Kuro than knocked heads with Rin. Kuro than fell to the ground and Rin got a nose bleed._

_" You must be sad that my dad's dead. You really loved my dad didn't you. Ya'know I'm sad about it to so you want to be friends?" Rin asked as he put out his hand._

_" Shiro is it true are you really dead?" Kuro asked starting to tear up._

_" Shiro I wish I could see you one more time!" Kuro said as he got smaller and started to cry._

_Rin than picked up Kuro and started to comfort him._

_[A Few Hours Later]_

_" Well looks like he likes you." I said as I stepped towards Rin and Kuro._

_" Yeah I guess." Rin said._

_" Well I guess I don't have to use this now." Yuko said._

_Kuro than jumped on the grenade and rolled it to RIn._

_" Hey this smells like a present form Shiro." He said as he tapped the bag with his paw._

_" He said it's a present from the old man." Rin said._

_I than picked up the bag , opened the grenade, and took a whiff._

_" It smells like Silver Vine Sake." I said surprised._

_" It's Shiro's Silver Vine Sake! Give me my present I want my present!" Kuro said excited._

_Yukio than started to laugh._

_" Why are you laughing?" Rin asked worried._

_" I just realized that Dad would never hurt Kuro." Yukio said as he went to get Kuro's dish._

_Yuko than poured the Silver Vine Sake in the bowl. Kour than started to drink the Silver Vine Sake. Kuro, I'm pretty sure was drunk after he finished it._


End file.
